


In Her Garden after the War

by Zal_Cryptid



Series: Impossible Things [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gallifreyan Culture (Doctor Who), Gardens & Gardening, Lesbians in Space, Pregnancy, Pregnant Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zal_Cryptid/pseuds/Zal_Cryptid
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a Magician and a Witch. After lifetimes of strife, the two frenemies have settled back on their homeworld to live a peaceful pastoral life together.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Series: Impossible Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	In Her Garden after the War

The Magician woke up feeling dizzy. She brushed her arm across the bed to find that the space next to her was vacant. She sat up and rolled out of bed – a task made somewhat of a struggle due to her pregnant belly. Throwing on a housecoat over her pinstriped pajamas, the Magician made her way to the window and threw open the shutters. She brushed her blond hair out of her face and looked out into the yard. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her beloved toiling away in her garden. The Magician took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air. The warm glow from the binary suns cascaded across her face. She closed her eyes and smiled.

The Magician got dressed into her usual ensemble for this incarnation; a dark short-sleeved shirt over a white long-sleeved undershirt with a pair of navy blue maternity pants. She made her way downstairs and down the hall to the kitchen, passing the open door to the garage where she kept her magic blue box. After making herself a cup of tea, the Magician joined the Witch out in the garden. She did not bother to throw on a pair of boots, instead choosing to step out in her bare feet. She twiddled her toes in delight as she felt the dew-capped blades of red grass between her toes. The cottage she lived in was located on the outskirts of the Capitol and had a perfect view of the mountains of Solace and Solitude. She and the Witch built their cottage next to a barn that the Magician knew from her childhood.

The Witch was a sinfully attractive mature woman with up-do hairstyle. She was wearing a Victorian collared blouse, purple trousers, and a pair of black heeled boots. She was so focused on tending to her plants and that she had not notice the Magician come up behind her. She took great pride in her garden. Her father had taught her how to garden back when she was just a time tot. Although she heavily resented her father, she was thankful he taught her horticulture. It had been a secret passion of hers across many of her incarnations. In her garden, she was the master. She wielded power over life and death. It was a perfect microcosm of her desire for domination. Nowadays, she gardened to clear her thoughts. Her mind was no longer burdened with the sound of drums that had driven her mad her whole life – but in its place was a scar.

Moonlight blooms, sarlains, arkytiors, and flower-of-remembrances were among the many flowers that grew in the Witch’s silver leafed garden. The Witch turned and saw her beloved Magician behind her smelling the schlenk blossoms. She put down her watering can and spotted the Magician’s bare feet.

“You’re going to track dirt into the cottage again, you idiot.” the Witch said angrily.

“Good morning to you too.” Said the Magician, “Garden’s looking lovely this morning.”

“As are you.” The Witch replied.

The Magician blushed. This was a whole new chapter in their lives. She lifted her shirt and examined her protruding belly and sore swollen breasts.

“Phew! I need sit for a sec. I feel like I’m lugging around a planet.”

The Magician laid down and sprawled out on the grass. The Witch sighed and knelt to feel her spouse’s abdomen.

“You wouldn’t have that problem had you used a loom.” the Witch teased. 

They sat in the garden for a while admiring the flutterwings and scenery. Neither of them knew what the future had in store for them. Then again, when did they ever? In this moment, they knew peace. That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> illustration by Joey Hazel (www.laurenmugford.com)


End file.
